Prohibido enamorarse mientras estén fusionados
by Yuiketsu
Summary: Definitivamente, lo mejor es no enamorarse mientras compartas el alma con alguien más.


¡PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE...MIENTRAS ESTÉN FUSIONADOS!

Dragon ball z (Historias y personajes) le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Fanfic sin fines de lucro escrito por Yuriketsu.

Capítulo 1: Gotenks

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente en la apacible ciudad del Oeste. Conocida por albergar una de las más grandes, ricas e influyentes empresas en el mundo, la famosa Corporación Cápsula. Siempre partícipe de las actividades más extrañas, en todo el mundo, era bien sabido que sus numerosas "pruebas" o "actividades" podían llegar hasta los extremos. No era de esperarse que por esto y para toda la población que la visitaba, muchas situaciones que acontecían en el lugar fueran vistas como "cotidianas". Desde destrucciones, incendios, repentinas explosiones, inundaciones, hasta pérdida de la gravedad, eran el pan de cada día, por ello el área que abarcaba la propiedad era amplia y esto era aprovechado al máximo por los usuarios que la habitaban.

La brisa de un suave viento meció unos finos cabellos lilas mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente, levantando el brazo secó aquella secreción con la manga de su chamarra. En sus azules ojos se reflejó la imagen de otro joven de cabello negro, su apariencia no resultaba para nada extraordinaria, un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una larga camisa negra con motivos orientales le vestían, fácilmente rondaba los 17 o 18 años. A diferencia del primero, el pelinegro tenía la respiración agitada, un leve indicio de cansancio y agotamiento empezaba a marcarse en su rostro.

Observando esto el de cabello claro bajó la guardia para expresar un comentario. Pero justo cuando intentó articular palabra, la imagen que en sus pupilas se había formado desapareció para materializar un puño cerrado dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacía su rostro. El pelivioleta lo evadió echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y retrocediendo varios pasos. El ataque parecía no frenar, pues en un descuido del de cabellos pálidos, una fiera y certera patada justo al estómago logró hacerle caer. Su cuerpo rodó levantando varias pequeñas hojas que se encontraban como césped. Contento con la hazaña, el de cabello oscuro levantó una mano e hizo el ademán de victoria, una sonrisa triunfal se formó en su rostro.

Si bien es sabido, hay dos simples cosas que no debes hacer en un combate: jamás menosprecies a tu contrincante y nunca cantes victoria sin haber finalizado la batalla. Aquella sonrisa sólo fue el detonante, había dado justo en el blanco, pegarle donde a todo guerrero le duele más, en el orgullo.

Intentando no parecer cansado el pelivioleta se levantó. Sacudió su chamarra y enderezó el cuerpo; una mirada llena de seriedad invadió su rostro, separó las piernas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el suave viento que soplaba se tornó agresivo. Las hojas, que hasta ese entonces se encontraban arremolinadas, salieron disparadas. Una descarga de energía empezó a recorrerle de pies a cabeza liberando pequeños rayos dorados; aquellos cabellos se erizaron y transformaron a rubios, para sorpresa del pelinegro quien borró la sonrisa y supo que su "aparente victoria" estaba por ser disuelta. Con seriedad puso el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante cerrando los puños y tomando una pose defensiva. Esto se volvía grave, si no pensaba rápido en alguna estrategia tendría problemas con la reciente transformación dorada.

El rubio sonrío y extendió las manos hacia el frente, una pequeña esfera se materializó. Al principio un brillo sólo apareció, que con los segundos transcurriendo se incrementó y materializó en una gran esfera blanca que chisporroteaba energía. Su tamaño seguía en aumento mientras el pelinegro comprendió que intentaría a quemarropa atacarle. Con rapidez se elevó por los cielos tomando distancia. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensar en algo, esto no pasó desapercibido para el de apariencia dorada, sus ojos esmeraldas le siguieron. La energía se desprendió de sus manos y siguiendo una trayectoria a toda velocidad se elevó. El de cabellos oscuros no pudo más que aumentar su rapidez, un inútil esfuerzo ante la cantidad desproporcionada de energía que estaba encima de él y justo cuando sintió que el ataque se estrellaría, giró el cuerpo para encararle.

Una enorme explosión de luz cubrió el cielo, el de ojos celestes no se inmutó y afinando mejor la vista pudo observarle. Un resplandor dorado se desprendía del que antes era de cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos habían cambiado totalmente al mismo tono que su contrincante. Una sonrisa sincera iluminó el rostro del que aún flotaba en el aire.

— ¿Desde cuándo te tomas las cosas tan serias, Trunks?—preguntó el joven cruzándose de brazos mientras giraba en el aire y adoptaba una pose de descanso.

Una risita se dibujó en el rostro del aludido. A decir verdad, muy en el fondo, extrañaba aquellos momentos donde podía andar vagando o perdiendo (como su padre se refería a desperdiciar su vida en actividades infantiles) el tiempo con su compañero de travesuras. Pero eso había quedado atrás, con el paso de los años, su madre, la famosa física, inventora y mecánica Bulma Briefs, se había encargado de instruirle para que en algunos años él la reemplazara. Pareciera que pronto, Corporación Cápsula tendría un nuevo líder, era la oportunidad para que el hijo mayor demostrara sus capacidades.

Pero sinceramente, Trunks se empezaba a sentir agobiado. En cierta manera envidiaba a su hermana menor, ella no tendría que hacer todo lo que él haría. El peso de las responsabilidades se incrementaba con el paso de los años y por primera vez supo que su destino lo había trazado alguien más y él era un simple testigo mudo. Toma de decisiones, liderazgo, manejo de personal, control, contabilidad, administración, debía supervisar estrictamente todos los cambios y propuestas… ¡Era demasiado!, muchos compromisos para un jovencito que apenas acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años. Necesitaba un descanso, salir rápido de esa rutina que le habían destinado. Y por ello, decidió escaparse. Claro, no sonaba para nada una actitud madura de un futuro "líder" pero de verdad que necesitaba un respiro y al sentir el kii del hijo más joven de Son Gokú por los alrededores era motivo suficiente para irse.

-Deja de quejarte Goten, ¿o acaso no extrañabas esto?—expresó caminando y perdiendo el estado dorado. Sus finos cabellos violetas se acomodaron por resultado de la gravedad. Mientras tranquilamente tomó asiento en el suelo.

Goten lo miró confuso, conocía bien a Trunks, algo le estaba incomodando. En parte tenía razón, prácticamente eran ya contadas las ocasiones en que el hijo del príncipe de Vegitasei podía salir sin ser acosado por una multitud de tareas y actividades.

— ¿Mucho trabajo, verdad?—comentó descendiendo, perdiendo el estado super saiyayin y ubicándose junto a él.

El pelivioleta bajó la cabeza a manera de afirmación – y que lo digas… casi no he tenido tiempo ni siquiera para mí – sentenció tratando de que aquello no lo hiciera sentir incómodo.

— ¿Y qué esperamos para hacer algo divertido? — El de cabellos oscuros dio un brinco y extendió la mano – ¡Vamus Trunks, es hora ya de hacer algo diferente, por los viejos tiempos! – exclamó sonriente y con sumo entusiasmo.

Trunks levantó la cabeza, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? Por Kamisama* eso sonaba como si hubieran pasado muchos años, y peor aún a sus dieciocho años se sintió viejo. Dudó por un momento en seguirle el juego a su antiguo amigo de la infancia. Pero las palabras "viejos tiempos" se habían clavado en su mente. Sin pensarlo más le sujetó la mano y de un tirón dio un brinco.

— No vuelvas a decir eso, realmente sonaste como si estuviéramos ancianos —una risita aún más grande adornó el rostro del pelivioleta.

— Estoy seguro que di en el clavo— sentenció el aludido soltando a Trunks y tomando una pose reflexiva — Bien… y ¿qué haremos para celebrar los tiempos pasados? —.

El pelivioleta enarcó una ceja – ¿Qué acaso no tenías una mínima idea de qué hacer? Sonabas tan decidido que realmente me hiciste creer que tendrías algo ya en mente — criticó Trunks llevándose la palma de la mano al rostro.

Un bufido se escapó de los labios de Goten — ¡Oh vamos Trunks! Hasta parece que no me conoces, sabes que soy del tipo espontáneo… pero dame un minuto y pensaré —.

El hijo del legendario Gokú caminó y con la mano en el rostro intentó concentrarse. Una mueca reflexiva adornó su expresiva cara saiyayin. Se echó de espaldas hacia atrás, justo a diez centímetros de tocar el suelo detuvo su caída y flotó. Tal parecía era más cómodo pensar viendo el cielo que sentir la presión, por no decir la mirada de su amigo. Trunks le observaba serio en busca de respuesta y al no encontrarla supo que él tendría que pensar en algo.

— ¡Competencia de velocidad! — comentó el de cabellos azabache desde su cómoda posición rompiendo el silencio. — ¡¿O qué tal competencia de kii?! No, no, no, mejor competencia de técnicas, o qué tal competencia de ligue —.

Y como un chispazo una genial idea se asomó haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par poniéndose de pie de sopetón — ¡Ah, ya sé, vamos a fusionarnos! —.

Tan rápido había hablado o mejor dicho escupido sus ideas que Trunks literalmente parpadeó tratando de asimilarlas una por una. Fue ahí cuando el pelivioleta miró incrédulo al hijo de Son Gokú. ¿Había dicho fusionarse? Intentando parecer lo más tranquilo se llevó la mano al mentón y poniendo una pose de reflexión cuestionó los pros y contras. Un escalofrío le hizo regresar de sus divagaciones. — ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no me vuelvo a fusionar, imagínate si sale mal y nos transformamos en el flacucho o en el rellenito! ¡No hemos entrenado y nuestra coordinación debe ser pésima ahora! —expresó perdiendo la seriedad y elevando con muchos decibeles de más su tono de voz.

Goten, ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquello y puso las manos en los hombros del hijo del príncipe de Vegitasei para tranquilizarle.

— Respira, tranquilízate si gustas voy por tu medicina para la vejez, necesitas relajarte—expresó intentando parecer lo más alivianado posible. —Además te recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que querías hacer algo… divertido — sentenció cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos tras su negra cabellera.

Trunks dio un respingo, otra vez volvía a decirle lo del envejecimiento, eso no le gustaba. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era pensar en "responsabilidades" y bajo esa bandera él se divertía. Conocía sus actuales límites, siendo futuro presidente de la compañía debía tener una imagen seria, decidida, madura… pero no por ello dejaba de divertirse, sin embargo, estaba al tanto de lo que acarreaba esa fusión. Una pérdida total de tiempo, de SU valioso tiempo. Además, qué tal si destruía una ciudad o un pueblo entero como en años atrás. Eso sin contar el tiempo de inactividad en sus entrenamientos, podrían ser una clara y evidente muestra de hacia dónde llegarían, era seguro, en términos de porcentaje, que la probabilidad de fallo era mínima del 80%.

Y fue ahí cuando una pequeña voz, su niño interno le reclamó. Sus pupilas se dilataron y con horror comprendió. ¡¿Desde cuándo era tan racional?! ¡¿Acaso el crecer le estaba volviendo así?! Cifras, Porcentajes, Dinero, Pérdida… su mente se había transformado en lo que hace unos años juró y perjuró que no se volvería tan pronto… se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto de negocios y como diría su hermana menor, un señor… ¡Oh Dios, la madurez había llegado a su vida y sin darse cuenta le estaba taladrando el alma! Robándole sus preciados años de juventud dieciochoañera*. Levantó la cabeza, y con decidida fiereza sacudió a su compañero. Goten le observó impávido ante tal reacción.

— ¡No quiero ser un señor, un viejo de negocios que no ha vivido y se ha encerrado en su mansión con animales y demás pensando sólo en su empresa y no concibiendo el mundo de otra manera! — expresó revelando sus miedos.

La gota que derramó el vaso era aquello, eso sí le había asombrado. Goten parpadeó varias veces intentando comprenderle, un ¿Qué? Fue lo último que articuló y escapó de sus labios. Recapitulando: Trunks más histeria, más ideas desenfrenadas igual a confusión y locura total; y es que el hijo del guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos no entendió que todo esto había resultado de una simple propuesta, tan sencilla que ni siquiera él comprendía porque había devastado al hijo del ex príncipe.

— ¡Nada, nada, vamos a fusionarnos! — respondió dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Intentando parecer casual se acomodó la chamarra y miró al cielo — Me has convencido, Goten, fusionémonos y veamos de qué somos capaces—.

Un brillo de alegría iluminó los ojos del pelinegro — Bien dicho, sólo eso necesitaba saber—Goten sonrío —espera… ¿Recuerdas cómo fusionarte? —comentó tomando una distancia considerable del de ojos azules.

— Créeme, algo así no se olvida —El joven pelivioleta se alejó y elevó los brazos rápidamente simulando un entrenamiento previo.

—Excelente — Goten le imitó.

Y de la nada, los dos saiyayines cerraron los ojos, sin importarles el viento, el ruido de la ciudad, los años que no habían practicado, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Aquello que podría atrapar su atención se borró y se concentraron en el otro. Podían sentir el corazón de cada uno, la energía al mismo nivel. Todo y nada a la vez. Avanzaron siguiendo armoniosamente los pasos de la fusión y justo cuando juntaron los dedos una luz cegadora inundó el lugar. Una perfecta combinación de seres. Un joven musculoso de cabello negro y violeta se plantó con fiereza. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Dos orbes oscuros contemplaron su alrededor. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver la luz! Sin salir, atado al destino de dos entes totalmente diferentes que lo creaban.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y observó sus brazos y piernas, era perfecto. Estaba de vuelta, aspiro todo el aire que pudo y suavemente lo dejó escapar por sus labios. Con un ánimo totalmente arrollador se impulsó y dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia las nubes. El suelo se agrietó resintiendo el despliegue de poder.

Los cúmulos de nubarrones se dispersaron al pasar a través de ellas. Extendió las manos y rozó con la yema de sus dedos la masa de agua, se sentía frío. Esto le agradó. Y es que tiempo atrás había intentado comerse una nube nada más para comprobar qué se sentía, su sorpresa se hizo evidente al no saber a nada más que agua y por si fuera poco no tener esa consistencia tan pachoncita que él acostumbraba imaginar. El viento acarició su juvenil rostro y un sentimiento de total libertad le invadió. Estaba libre. Tanto que no lo creía, sus problemas habían desaparecido. Sabía de antemano que tenía poco tiempo, pero disfrutar aquello era una señal irrefutable de que necesitaba con todo su corazón sentirse así. Aspiró aire en demasía y exclamó con todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le daban.

— ¡Gotenks está aquí! —

Su alegría continuó cuando decididamente aumentó su velocidad y voló. El avión más rápido del mundo se hubiera rezagado por muchos kilómetros. Estaba realmente disfrutándolo, no sabía a dónde dirigirse, pero quería que esto durara todo lo que pudiera, ya podría luego regresar a sus aburridas y comunes vidas al perder la fusión. El ahora era aprovecharlo y sí que lo haría. Su euforia era evidente pues dio varios giros, subiendo y bajando sin perder su rapidez.

Como si la vida le ayudara visualizó a lo lejos un lugar conocido. Sus ojos centellaron de emoción. Aceleró aún más y en segundos tocó el suelo del recinto. El Palacio Celestial se erguía con grandeza frente a él. Sonrío para sí mismo, si a alguien debía saludar primero sería al Namekusei-jin.

Buscando la presencia de los dueños escaneó el sitio. A su encuentro un hombre de tez oscura, acento árabe y vestimenta al puro estilo de un genio mágico le saludó. El ayudante de Kamisama le recibió con un gran abrazo de oso seguido de mil saludos. El jovencito le correspondió, Mr. Popo siempre tan efusivo, era quizá al único que le podría agradar de nuevo verle. Tras él se asomó un ser de piel verde y apariencia alienígena, su túnica blanca caía hasta los talones; llevaba un báculo haciéndole ver más respetable. Se trataba del Dios de la Tierra, el observador, quién había venido de otro mundo a apoyar a Son Goku, sacrificando su antigua vida y aceptando de buena manera vivir en el planeta con un nuevo rol.

— Pero miren quién ha venido a saludar, espero que sea nada más eso y no a destruir el lugar — comentó sin perder su jovial expresión.

El de la fusión río de buena gana — Kamisama vine a saludar a los amigos, sé que no puedes salir así que por ello traje la diversión a ti —sentenció llevándose la palma de la mano al pecho.

Una suave risita se escapó del namekusei-jin, al ver al jovencito supo que los años no habían borrado ese carácter suyo.

— Aunque estoy de paso, ya saben que mi tiempo es corto, no pude evitar esta oportunidad –Gotenks caminó siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de los moradores del palacio.

Era como revivir viejos recuerdos para el Nameku. Le conoció cuando estaba pequeño y verlo ahora alto, dejando atrás su apariencia infantil, le hizo pensar tanto en Son Goku como en Vegeta, sin duda eran sus hijos. Tuvo la oportunidad de jugar con ellos algunas ocasiones cuando aún eran niños y sabía, o mejor dicho, conocía sus poderes y capacidades. Quizá con el entrenamiento adecuado podrían ser los futuros defensores en caso de que el legendario guerrero se ausentara. Ése era el ritmo de la vida, hasta los mismos saiyayines no podrían escapar de la inevitable muerte. Tarde o temprano llegaría, y para eso lo mejor sería garantizarle al planeta un futuro, en caso de que se presentaran posteriores males.

Gotenks se acercó hasta Kamisama y puso una mano en su hombro. Esto sólo hizo que el Dios saliera de sus introspecciones.

— Todo estará bien Dende, sea lo que te esté perturbando, Gotenks está aquí—

El nameku sonrío y luego le pegó un golpecito con su báculo justo en la frente.

— Hey y eso ¿Por qué fue? — sentenció el de cabellos negros con morado.

— Por haber insinuado que era aburrido—

Gotenks torció la boca con molestia, pero su mueca rápidamente desapareció al ver al Dios sonriendo junto con Mr. Popo.

— Bueno… ahora ves por qué siempre digo que traigo la diversión— el saiyayin le dio la espalda.

Kamisama se giró sobre sus talones hasta Mr. Popo y le pidió que por favor trajera algunas bebidas y comida, si el jovencito se quedaba era seguro que tendría que darle de comer, mejor adelantarse a ese momento y tener ya una mesa lista. Mr. Popo corrió de inmediato con rumbo a la cocina del templo.

— Y dime Gotenks ¿Cómo has estado? — El Dios se sentó en la escalinata del templo relajadamente.

El aludido volteó a verle —Ocupado Kami, tanto o más que usted— sentenció acercándose hasta quedar frente a él.

Dende sonrío de nueva cuenta.

— Eh, pero dígame Kami, ¿Dónde está el señor Piccolo? Me sorprende no verlo por aquí— comentó mirando de lado a lado.

— El señor Piccolo no vive aquí, pero pasa a visitarme como tú has hecho; seguro estará entrenando — respondió sin perder la sonrisa mientras veía a Mr. Popo acercarse ya con una bandeja llena de alimentos.

Pero la alegría de Dende poco duró, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; todos sus sentidos se alertaron. Concentrándose cerró los ojos, una presencia estaba entrando dentro de la atmósfera terrestre. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Mr. Popo quien alarmado dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se acercó hasta el nameku.

— ¿Qué pasa, qué ocurre Kamisama? — sentenció el de la fusión.

— ¿Kamisamas?— preguntó Mr. Popo con preocupación.

Dende miró al cielo y levantó la mano para apuntar hacia un pequeño punto que caía tal cual estrella fugaz.

Parecía que la aparente paz estaba por disolverse. Gotenks observó atentamente y pudo sentir unas presencias extrañas dentro de ella. Justo lo que esperaba, algo para hacer y entretenerse, buena hora de estirar los músculos.

El Nameku se atravesó en su camino — No vayas— sentenció usando su báculo para impedirle el movimiento.

Pero al saiyayin poco le importó, despegó a toda velocidad hacia el objeto. Kamisama miró a Mr. Popo con preocupación. Sea lo que fuere esa estrella no traía nada bueno. Vio alejarse al jovencito y con prontitud concentró su atención para sentir alguna otra presencia. Necesitaba comunicarse con los demás guerreros. Definitivamente esto no le gustaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hace mucho tiempo publiqué dicha historia, ahora la reescribí y la publico de nueva cuenta.  
Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.


End file.
